


Love is Blind

by Behaxeltzi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, M/M, blind!Dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behaxeltzi/pseuds/Behaxeltzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk was born with failing eyesight and light sensitivity issues. Now 19 years old and starting his second year of University. After previously living alone, he finds himself suddenly forced to have a a room mate, following a trip down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chofi's/My friend the frog's, blind Dirk AU.
> 
> I wanted to write a kind of happy story for this AU. Hopefully it wont have much tragedy in it? (Anyone who knows me and my writing knows it's bound to have some at some point. )
> 
> No Beta reader on this one. If there is anything you think I could do better, particularly with the portrayal of Dirk's blindness please let me know.

Dirk Strider was 18 years younger than his brother Dave. He'd been born with sensitive failing eye sight, and couldn't stand bright light. His doctors estimated that he'd lose most of his vision, if not all of it, by the time he reached his pre-teens. His older brother had also been born with some mild light sensitivity problems, but otherwise had near perfect vision. All Dave had to put up with was wearing shades constantly whenever outside or faced with bright lights.

Their mother who had always struggled with Dirk's needs left them both by when Dirk was 5. She'd had difficulty coping with her son's disability, as well as the idea that he would only get worse as time went on. After already raising a child with sensitivity to bright lights, it was just too much for her to go through that and more all over again. As for their father, he had never been in the picture, Dave wasn't even sure they shared the same biological father to begin with. Not that it would have made much difference to him either way, he loved his little brother and had every intention of looking after him even before their mother decided she could not.

"Just you and me now little man," Dave had said, his voice strained, holding Dirk up against his shoulder. He tried to appear unaffected, as they watched their mother drive away.

Dave was 23 years old when she finally left. He'd graduated college a year or so before, and at the time made a living as a part time late night DJ in a couple of the clubs around town. He knew things were going be hard for a while without their mother's support, he even knew he'd need another job if he wanted to be able to support them both. It was going to be struggle but he did his best not to let it show or effect Dirk negatively in anyway.

He found a second job as a janitor, and after combining the pay from both of his jobs he was able to scrape by, making sure that Dirk had everything he needed. He couldn't afford child care and leaving his brother home alone was completely out of the question. He was however fortunate in that his close friend Rose Lalonde lived close by and was willing to look after Dirk while he was at work. Even more lucky was the fact that Rose had a daughter around Dirk's age with whom he could play, called Roxy.

Dirk to start learning Braille shortly after their mother left. It was inevitable his condition would worsen, and it frankly astounded Dave that he hadn't already started learning it. Such was their mother's denial at what was going on around her, she'd tried to start teaching him to read and write conventionally, as if his affliction would just go away if she willed it.

Dave however saw no point in trying to run away from the facts. He enlisted the help of another of his friends, a blind woman called Terezi Pyrope whom he'd met during college. She didn't let her disability stop her from achieving her goals, or get in the way of her life. In Dave's eyes she was the best person to teach his younger brother how to adapt to his encroaching blindness, and equip him with the skills he'd not only to succeed at life but also those that he'd need to deal with other people. She didn't just stop at teaching Dirk of course, she helped Dave too. Gave him the advice, guidance and friendly support he needed when he needed it.

By the time Dirk was 10 his sight had degraded to the point where he could just make out vague shapes and changes in the light. It was then that his first real struggle began. Before his vision had just been incredibly blurry, with corrective lenses doing little to improve things as the issue was with how his eyes communicated with his brain, rather than with his eyes themselves. But when he even lost his ability to properly distinguish shapes, that was his first real test. Despite the uselessness with corrective lenses, Dirk did however have a pair of black triangular shades that Dave had let him pick out himself. These were mostly to protect him from harsh light, but also so people were more at ease when talking to him, it could be quite disconcerting to be talking to someone who through no fault of their own was looking right past you.

When it came to school Dave had been reluctant to enrol Dirk into a school for the blind, but it quickly became obvious that attending a standard public school was causing Dirk a great deal of stress. Other kids saw his blindness as an excuse to bully him, and the school itself was just not properly equipped to help Dirk. Some of the teachers tried, others didn't bother, overall his learning was negatively affected, despite how intelligent he was. Dave didn't earn enough from his night job as a DJ, or his second job as a janitor to be able to hire a private tutor. It would also be unfair for him to rely on Terezi for everything, she had a job and aspirations of her own. So reluctantly Dave enrolled Dirk into a specialty school for blind children.

This did improve things a little but not as much as Dave had hoped, Dirk continued to be emotionally distant from his peers even when they had similar struggles to his own. His experience with the children at his previous school had put him off of seeking relationships with other kids. The only other kid around his age that Dirk connected with was Roxy. Dave and Rose were both positive this was because she treated Dirk how she treated everyone else. It didn't hurt that she was also smarter than all the kids Dirk went to school with, and had known him longer. His actual learning however improved greatly, now that he was at a school specially equipped to give him the proper support.

As the years passed, both Dave and Dirk worked Hard. Dave with the help of Rose worked tirelessly towards being able to provide a better life for Dirk. He started writing in his spare time, what would have been novels soon turned into crude comics. Eventually he was able to earn a living off of what he wrote and quit his day job as a janitor, this enabled him to spend more time at home. He continued his job as a DJ though as he enjoyed it, and had also gained some notoriety through it.

Sometimes Dirk felt lonely and wished his brother could spend more time at home, though he understood why Dave worked so hard. He found himself feeling quite uplifted when Dave started working from home, even though he was in full time education by then, it was nice to come home and catch his brother even for a while before he left for his DJ job. He appreciated Roxy's company though, all throughout his child hood. He felt she was someone that had a good understanding of who he was, and even knew what he needed on occasion better than he or his brother did. She wasn't afraid to put him in his place either.

By the time Dirk was 15 someone had approached Dave to get his comics officially published, Rose had pulled a few strings behind the scenes without his knowledge to get him the right kind of attention. His comics were an unmitigated success, he still published for free online but the physical copies still sold very well. The publications brought in enough money that Dave was able to set a substantial amount aside for Dirks university fund. Dave's success meant an improved standard of living for both him and Dirk. He was able to move to a better apartment, in a better area of Texas.

However Dave hadn't been the only one working hard. Dirk had been doing is best too. He'd lost his sight almost completely by the time he was 16, he could just make out shifts in light, he could no longer make out shapes at all and the majority of his world was dark. He'd been ready for this, prepared for this, but it still felt lonely and disheartening.

A year later someone approached Dave with the idea of turning his comics into films, as they had been so successful. Dave was adamant that he keep most of the rights, and be completely involved with the creative process. He was involved with writing the screen play and kept power to veto the script. He also got very involved with the casting and ended up having to travel a lot and even bought a cheap apartment in the Los Angeles area, nothing fancy but decent enough to live in.

Dave ended up having to travel a lot because of his involvement with the film, but still made sure to remain a strong presence in Dirk's life, even taking Dirk with him during school holidays. He always remained firm about Dirk having his own independence, and making sure he strived for it to. Dirk didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He couldn't see but that didn't mean he couldn't look after himself, sometimes he needed help with things sure. He tried not to focus on the things he couldn't do, it wasn't easy of course and sometimes things got a little depressing but he always did his best. If he ever started moping for too long Dave or Terezi would consul him, and then kick his ass if he needed it.

Once production on the film started in earnest, Dave was travelling a lot more. Sometimes Dirk was a little lonely as a result, but he was old enough and capable enough to look after himself. There was also always Roxy if he really needed some company. With his earnings from the movie included Dave was able to afford to send Dirk pretty much anywhere for University by the time he finished high school. He wanted Dirk to be able to go anywhere he wanted, he wasn't going to let his little brothers disability stop him, so he wasn't going to let money stop him either. It didn't hurt that Dave was also pretty good at exploiting the stock market, with a little help from Terezi....she had the sense for these things.

In the 8 years between Dirk turning 10 and graduating high school, his life had changed dramatically for the better. Though by the time he was 18 he was completely blind, he had come to terms with it, he didn't need to see to have a successful life. Dave had done his best to make sure Dirk could remain fully independent and take care of himself. If someone tried to attack him he'd be perfectly capable of not only defending himself but of over powering the other person in most cases, Dave and Terezi had made sure of that on top of everything else they had taught him.

Now he was 19 and about to start his second year of university, which he attended in New York City. Just like Dave had always planned he didn't let his disability stop him. He was majoring in Philosophy with minors in Psychology and History. He lived in an apartment by himself close to campus but.....that was about to change.


	2. Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk was born with failing eyesight and light sensitivity issues. Now 19 years old and starting his second year of University. After previously living alone, he finds himself suddenly forced to have a a room mate, following a trip down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chofi's/My friend the frog's, blind Dirk AU.
> 
> I wanted to write a kind of happy story for this AU. Hopefully it wont have much tragedy in it? (Anyone who knows me and my writing knows it's bound to have some at some point....probably )
> 
> No Beta reader on this one. If there is anything you think I could do better, particularly with the portrayal of Dirk's blindness please let me know.

"I don't see what all the big fuss is about!? It was only a few steps!"

"Dirk it was an entire stair case! I warned you about stairs!"

"I still think you're over reacting," Dirk said folding his arms and huffing. 

Soon the second year of university would be starting, for the entire first year Dirk had lived alone (almost) entirely without incident. It had been a bit bumpy for the first month or so getting used to an unfamiliar house with an unfamiliar layout. Back in Texas in order to make things easier for Dirk to know where he was, where he was going and where things were Dave had had a simple layout that Dirk had committed to memory. So learning a completely new one had posed a bit of a challenge. However by the end of the school year he'd grown more than a little complacent and wasn't being as careful as he used to be, he slipped on the stairs but fortunately got off with just a sprained ankle. He spent the last few weeks with Dave recuperating.

Dirk had always been someone who much preferred his own company to that of others, so he naturally chose to live alone for university. He could have lived in student accommodation on campus but decided he'd much rather go it alone than share with a bunch of obnoxious strangers. Dave had been fine with this, though he would have preferred Dirk chose a complex with an elevator, instead of a two story student let with only stairs. But Dirk had liked the 'feel' of the place and Dave wasn't going to argue. 

Unfortunately Dirk's little trip down the stairs had his brother a little worried about him living completely alone, so now Dave was insisting he get a roommate. The flat was originally intended for at least two students anyway, Dave was just able to cover the entire rent. 

"It's not like they'll be your nanny Dirk, just a safety net in case something does happen," Dave reassured. Christ it scared him to think what might have happened if he'd slipped in the bath instead. It wasn't like Dirk's child hood had been incident free, just someone had usually been there in such incidents, and now that he was living alone there wasn't. It hadn't worried Dave until something actually happened. 

"It would be nice to meet someone new," a computerised voice chimed in from a small speaker on the wall. Hal was an A.I that had been programmed with the help of one of Dave's connections, a friend of a friend called Sollux Captor or something, the A.I was loosely based off of Dirk's own personality. Hal was something of a personal assistant, he would do whatever he was instructed, so long as it was within his capabilities.

"I thought you wanted me to be independent!" Dirk argued raising his voice, ignoring Hal completely. 

"I do, I'm not hiring a carer! I just want you to share your flat with someone. They won't be here to look after you just to watch your back," Dave explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine but I get to choose who it is," Dirk demanded. He wasn't going to share with someone if he wasn't allowed to choose who it was. 

"Fine with me, but you better choose someone Dirk," Dave said, his tone with a slight hint of a threat. Dirk knew it meant if he didn't choose someone quickly then Dave would choose for him. 

\---

Over the next week or so Dirk met numerous potential flat mates. He out right refused to live with a woman. Aside from not actually knowing many beyond Roxy, her friend Jane, and his neighbours downstairs, the idea just made him a bit uncomfortable. The kind of girls in his classes, also weren't the greatest examples of good roommates....But then again the same could be said for the guys he had classes with. The idea of strangers in general was overwhelmingly unappealing, he'd invite Roxy to share if he could but she was pretty cosy where she was with her roommate Jane. 

Of all the people he met he didn't like any of them. At least two or three had been obvious stoners, one of them even out right asked if Dirk was interested in buying some pot. There was no way he was having that stink in the house as he tried to study. A couple had been the over sympathetic kind, asking him if he was okay, if he'd require any help, telling him they were sorry about his disability. It made him pretty uncomfortable. 

The worst kind however.....were the few that recognised him or his name. People who were familiar with the Surname 'Strider' or had seen the rare photo of him in a magazine or news paper, (Dave usually tried his best to keep Dirk out of the spotlight, he didn't want the paparazzi following his brother around.) They were the worst, instantly they would start trying to carry favour with him, ask him how close he was to his brother. Subtle hints that told him living with this person would be a liability to his and his brothers privacy and personal lives. 

"Argh They're all horrible!" Dirk complained letting himself fall backwards onto the sofa (he was pretty confident it was there, after all he had the layout memorised by now.) He felt around for a pillow before pressing one to his face and sighing into it with frustration. 

"Come on Dirky, I'm sure it's not that bad," Roxy said, sitting down next to him, pulling her legs up and tucking them under herself. 

"Oh it is! Dave said last Friday that if I didn't find anyone by the end of this week, he was going to pick and that was that. Guess what it's the end of the week and everyone sucks," he continued to complain, slightly muffled by the pillow. 

"Maybe he'll pick someone who isn't half bad, your brother isn't a bad judge of character you know."

"I don't want to share at all, other people just complicate things and get in the way."

"He's just worried, you've never had an accident outside of your physical training before, or when no one else was around. So it probably I dunno....scared him a little," Roxy explains calmly reaching for her coffee cup on the small table and stirring the spoon slowly. 

"Why can't you move in, I'd be comfortable with that." He was being a child and he knew it, he also hated it but for some reason he just couldn't let this go. He liked his solitude, he didn't need a roommate. 

"You know I can't I've already moved in with Janey, I can't leave her all on her own," Roxy said before sipping her coffee, Dirk refused to let her drink alcohol in his house. His response to her was an exasperated sigh. 

Roxy thought while Dirk continued to sulk about his inevitable fate. She was sure that Jane had a friend or cousin or some such who was looking for university housing. She might recommend them directly to Dave though, she wasn't sure even her word was good enough for Dirk when he was this opposed to an idea.

"Oh well, I'm sure it'll all work out for the best," she said before finishing her coffee, eliciting another groan from Dirk. 

\---

When Roxy returned to her own apartment she enquired as to if Jane did have a friend who was still looking for accommodation. Jane said she'd need to ask but that she'd get back to her as soon as possible. 

That's how it came to be that a day later Jake English found himself talking on the phone with someone whose name he was only given as Dave. He found it highly suspicious that he was only given the guys first name, but that's how Dave wanted it. He didn't need some teenager going weak at the knees to know he was talking to 'The' Dave Strider, he also didn't need someone with ulterior motives moving in with his little brother. 

Dave conducted a brief interview over the phone just to get a feel for Jake's character. He found himself quite amused by just how honest and earnest this boy was with his emotions. 

"There is...one thing I need to mention Mr English," Dave said, turning in his chair in his office at the back of the studio, his latest film was now in post-production, and as ever he was keeping a hawk like eye on everything.

"...oh..?" Here it was, this must be the reason why the guy only gave his first name. Sure his questions to this point had been standard and normal, but what kind of person looking for a tenant only gives their first name!?

"You don't need to sound so worried, I promise I'm far from a shady character."  
"Right..." Jake said, though wasn't that exactly what a shady character would say!?

"It's just that, my brother with whom you would be sharing the apartment, is completely blind. I thought you should know, in case it affects your decision, I don't want you getting a shock when you move in," Dave explained.

"...Oh...I see..." That piece of news was so unexpected his brain hadn't really computed the part where Dave said 'when you move in.'

"Don't worry, he's entirely independent and capable of looking after himself. I'm just no longer comfortable with him living by himself. Though if he does inconvenience you in any way I will see that you are compensated. The first month's rent is already paid in full, you don't need to worry about that, and I will see that your deposit is also covered, but as from next month you will have to cover your share of the rent. Is that understood?"

"Y-yeah...." If Jake was completely honest he was only half listening at this point, his brain was trying to keep up with all that information. Such as being compensated if his future roommate inconvenienced him, how exactly could this guy inconvenience him if he was fully independent? 

"So when can you move in?" Dave asked turning in his chair again.

"....I'm sorry what?"

"When can you move in Mr English?"

"Oh um sorry.....How does...next Friday sound?"

"Excellent I will tell Dirk to expect you. Bye."

"Bye-"

Dave hung up the phone before Jake could finish. Even though it was just a phone conversation, Jake suddenly felt very exhausted. He put his phone to the side and sighed. As he sat slumped in his chair, it slowly dawned on him that this Dave fellow had been the one to ask all the questions, and had dominated the entire conversation. Literally all he knew about his future roommate was that his first name was Dirk and that he was blind. 

Somehow he felt a little like he'd just been swept up by forces entirely outside of his control. Well he guessed he'd find out about this Dirk, when he moved in on Friday. For now he should worry about packing his stuff, at least he had finally found a place to live, so he should be relieved....shouldn't he?


	3. Room mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk was born with failing eyesight and light sensitivity issues. Now 19 years old and starting his second year of University. After previously living alone, he finds himself suddenly forced to have a room mate, following a trip down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chofi's/My friend the frog's, blind Dirk AU.
> 
> I wanted to write a kind of happy story for this AU. Hopefully it wont have much tragedy in it? (Anyone who knows me and my writing knows it's bound to have some at some point....probably )
> 
> No Beta reader on this one. If there is anything you think I could do better, particularly with the portrayal of Dirk's blindness please let me know.

Following his phone call with the mysterious man he only knew as 'Dave', Jake decided that he didn't really like not knowing much of anything about his future roommate, the equally if not more mysterious 'Dirk'. He tried to ask Jane about him, like his surname for a start.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy Jake," Jane said from her kitchen, this was probably the fourth time they had had this conversation in as many days and she was getting a little tired of it.

"I don't understand why everyone is being so secretive about it. How is his surname so important?" Jake argued, getting almost as frustrated with this as Jane was with him. 

"Trust me Jakey it's impotent.....importent......important.." Roxy said, getting the word on her third try. She'd had a little bit to drink but was nowhere near as drunk as she had been in the past. Jake knew better than to try and get it out of Roxy even when she was tipsy....in fact he had tried when she was drunker than this and it hadn't ended well. 

"Anyway you'll find out tomorrow, then all will be revealed," Jane said with a knowing smile, walking into the room and carrying a tray of cups with her.

"I just don't think it's fair! This guy calls me up and basically interviews me, finds out what he can about me. But I don't know anything about him, or his so called brother who I'm supposed to be moving in with. And no one will tell me either!" Jake says getting a little heated by what he saw as a injustice, and really who could blame him? It was rather unconventional. 

"Well tomorrow you'll understand why, we're all being so secretive," Jane said handing Jake a cup of tea.

"I bloody well better."

\--

The next day Jake loaded his car up with all his boxes and suitcases and set off for his new address. He supposed before now he could have just come and checked the place out for himself, he had had the address after all....but that hadn't seemed very sportsman like, and possibly might have given the wrong impression. The last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for a stalker. 

He was glad to find a place to park his car, he'd been worried about there not being any, something he'd forgotten to ask about. He got out and looked up at the building. A standard two story house obviously converted into student accommodation with the intent to fit at least 4 or 5 people between the 2 separate flats. At least it didn't look like it was falling down. He sighed and hefted two large suitcases full of clothes out of his car, and walked up to the front door and rang the intercom for flat 2. He waited. No answer. He rang again and waited. Just as he was about to ring a third time someone picked up, but it wasn't what he was expecting. A male voice answered sure enough much it had a definite machine like quality to it, was it just the intercom making it sound like that?

"Hello?" Asked the voice.

"Hi um...I'm Jake English. I'm meant to be moving in today," Jake said introducing himself. 

"Of course, we've been expecting you."

'We've?' Jake thought, he was sure Dave had mentioned he was only sharing with one other person. At least he hadn't mentioned anyone else....unless both Dave and Dirk were up there, but he doubt that, what would be the point? A buzzing sound jarred him out of his thoughts.

"The door's open, come on up," the machine like voice said again. 

"Oh...thanks.." Jake said reflexively, not realising that he could no longer be heard. He pushed the door open and was just about to head up the stairs when he heard a door on the ground floor open.

"Oh hello. Are you new?" The voice was somewhat cheerful, bubbly and feminine. Jake turned to see who had spoken.

"Yeah....I'm moving in upstairs. The names Jake....Jake English," he said introducing himself and putting his suitcases down so he could hold out his hand to shake. 

The young woman took his hand and gently shook it. She was quite tall, with long black hair, and immaculate swirling tattoos. She was wearing a green and black dress, with green eye shadow and black lipstick. She'd appeared because she was sure she'd heard voices, and was checking it out. 

"My name's Porrim Maryam. I'm surprised that someone is moving in upstairs," Porrim said introducing herself in turn.

"Do you know Dirk?" Jake asked, seizing the opportunity to find out something about his soon to be roommate.

"Not personally, he isn't very...social. Likes to keep to himself. That's not to say he isn't pleasant, I just think he much prefers his own company," she explained leaning against the frame of her apartment door. 

"Ohh..." Was the only way Jake could respond. That didn't sound too encouraging. 

"Oh don't worry he's not a bad person or anything, I just don't think he's used to people. Well that girl Roxy comes to see him often, so it's not like he's incapable of making friends or anything," Porrim tries to reassure him, picking up on his hesitance. 

"What about his brother?" Jake asks seeing if he can pry a little more.  
Porrim shrugs and leans away from the wall.

"Hardly ever see him, but I'd assume he's more sociable...well he'd need to be kind of job he has."

"Right..." He wondered if she'd tell him what that was if he asked, but maybe he should just wait to find that out.

"Anyway I'm sure you've got a lot to do so, I'll let you get on with it. Nice to meet you though," she finished with a smile. 

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Jake returned the smile. As Porrim disappeared back into her apartment, Jake bent down and picked up his suitcases once more and started up the stairs. 

\---

While Jake had been down stairs trying to get into the building and subsequently talking to Porrim, Dirk had still been lying in bed with Hal trying to get him up. 

"Dirk it seems your new housemate is here," the A.I had said after the first ring. This had been met with a groan, which indicated Dirk had no intention of getting himself out of bed. 

"Dirk, I'm going to have to let him in. You should get up and dressed before he gets up here."

"Urgh do I really have to...?"

"I do not think that meeting Mr English in your.....Birthday suit would make the greatest first impression..."

Another groan as Dirk rolled over onto his back and forced himself to sit up. "Okay, okay...I'm getting up," he said reluctantly. He didn't want to do this, didn't feel like he could muster the energy. However he understood that yes this was happening, and yes meeting his new roommate for the first time while buck ass naked, was definitely a bad idea. 

He had just pulled on his trousers, and was groping around for a shirt when there was a knock at the door. Signalling that his roommate, a friend of a friend of Roxy's or something, was at his front door.   
"Coming!" He called out, slightly muffled as he pulled on a shirt. Before he left the room, he groped around his desk for his glasses, and his cane. He didn't need it in general anymore. However with another body in the house, he didn't want to be tripping over the guy. 

\----

It took a bit of time to carry both the suitcases up the stairs, and there was a bit more in his car outside, but that could wait till later. He knocked on the door, and shortly heard a voice from inside. He didn't quite catch what was said, but he assumed it was acknowledgement. Somehow the voice sounded different from what he'd heard on the intercom...Maybe it was just because it wasn't being distorted anymore? 

Enough time passed that Jake considered knocking a second time. He already had a key, Roxy had given it to him. Apparently she had a spare, and got him one cut from that. So he could let himself in if he needed to....But somehow that felt kind of rude. So he waited, and just as he was about to knock again, the door opened. 

On the threshold stood a blond young man, just above average height, in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a hat on the front. He had to wonder how someone who couldn't see, managed to style their hair so well...But also...What was with those ridiculous shades? A couple of seconds passed before Jake realised he should say something. He could almost see the other's eyebrows starting to rise.

"H-hi....Are you...Are you Dirk?" He asked mostly out of nervousness, realising it was a bit of a stupid question really. 

"Yes, and you are?" Dirk responded in a very 'matter of fact' manner, his voice almost unnerving in how monotone it was. Despite the fact he knew exactly who it was.

"I'm Jake...J-jake English. Your new roommate....Your brother told you I was coming right?" He felt a little uncertain now. A subtle smile broke in the corners of Dirk's mouth. Jake had a nice voice, and it was kind of adorable the way he stuttered. 

"Yeah....Why don't you come in?" Dirk said stepping back then turning around to walk back into the flat, giving Jake room to enter.

Jake let out a relieved sigh, for a moment there he'd thought that the guy's brother hadn't told him he was coming. He noticed that Dirk had stopped a few feet away, it took him a moment to realise he must be waiting for him to actually enter. Hastily Jake picked up his suit cases and lifted them over the threshold, putting them back down a few feet from the door, before closing it. 

"I'll give you the basic run down if you follow me," Dirk said, indicating to what must be the main living space. 

"Uh...S-sure!" Jake followed behind him, once Dirk began to walk again. 

Dirk explained where they were, and other rooms in relation, pointing out the open plan kitchen, the bathroom, his room, and what would be Jake's room. The only thing he missed off was the attic, but he mentioned that one existed if Jake wanted it. It was the only thing Dirk didn't actually know the location of, everything else was committed to memory. 

"I guess.. This place is yours, as much as it is mine now...But I have one simple request. If you pick something up, try and put it back as near to where you found it as possible. Don't leave things like bags or shoes laying around the floor, and please if you pull out a chair, put it back under the table...I can't see, and even though I have a cane...I'm familiar enough with this environment to not need to rely on it. It would be nice not to trip over obstacles I can't see." He explained, his tone still blunt, his words to the point. He mentioned how he didn't need to rely on the cane so much, but he'd still use it more, just so he didn't end up walking right into Jake by accident. 

At first Jake just nodded to what Dirk said, but then realised of course the guy couldn't see him doing it. "Yeah...Okay I'll um....remember that," he said....Or at least he hoped he would. He wasn't too messy, but he did have a habit of leaving his things laying around.

"One more thing I should tell you about however," Dirk began.

"Oh?"

"I have an A.I program his name is-"

"Hal, and pleasure," the program cut in before Dirk could finish, from a overhead speaker on the wall. Dirk just sighed, though he supposed he should be thankful the program managed to remain silent for that long. 

Jake was none the less...Surprised by this development. A real A.I!? He didn't think such things existed...At least it explained that voice on the intercom, why it had such a machine like quality.   
"A-an...A.I??" He questioned 

"I was designed as an aid to help Dirk in his daily life. While he has a great level of independence, there are still instances where a program such as myself is invaluable," Hal explained. Jake could see how such a thing could be useful. "I can view the apartment through cameras in the living room, by the door, in the kitchen, and Dirk's room only. Your room and the bathroom are clear. There are also speakers in these locations. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of that, but at least the robot...A.I couldn't spy on him in his room or in the bathroom....He wouldn't like the idea of being watched...He didn't like the idea now. 

"Who...Exactly are you?" Jake directed at Dirk. He couldn't imagine how an ordinary person could afford such a thing. Then again his conversation with 'Dave,' had been just as strange, he got the feeling there was anything but 'ordinary' going on here. Dirk just smiled, in a very knowing way.


End file.
